Absolute Hell!: Anthology
by khsgirl22
Summary: A collection of A.H minibites and short stories. From friendship, childhood and middle school flashbacks, current events, and A.H's overall insanity, this collection is of stories not within the main story that simply show other small antics the members of Alpha and Omega get themselves into. Humor. Romance. ON HIATUS.
1. Minibite collection 1-5

**Welcome to A.H: Anthology!**

**This is a collection of A.H minibites and short stories that were and are not in the main story. I'm simply doing this as a little spin-off/side job.**

**Chapters will vary from minibite collections to short stories. If you have not read the main story there are a few spoilers but nothing serious, you are still welcome to read if you not mind (like I could stop you.)**

**This is simply for fun, humor, and a little extra love and insanity so if the drama in A.H has become too much, this is a little side job to ease your hearts.**

**I will try my best with this and hopefully I will have more information the next time I post. Hope you like.**

* * *

**Minibite collection (1-5)**

* * *

** 1\. Parenting Puberty**

**(Uchiha household (Konoha): Freshman year)**

* * *

"Fugaku? Have you noticed anything strange about Sasuke lately?" Mikoto asked, distraught as she took a seat next to Fugaku with a hot tea in hand early in the morning.

He glanced up at her from his newspaper, "what do you mean?"

"Well, he's fifteen now," she frowned, "lately it seems like he holds himself more in his room and doesn't confide in us anymore, this is a really awkward time for him and I want to be there for my son…but, I don't think he'll let me," she said, teary eyed.

Fugaku cleared his throat and looked back to the newspaper, "Don't you worry Mikoto, Sasuke is doing fine during this point in his life. I don't think we have to worry about him having trouble in that…area."

Mikoto slumped, "Oh! I miss the days when he was in elementary school. He'd be so excited to go bike riding with me so we could get some exercise together!"

"Yes well, now he has his own form of exercise…" Fugaku mumbled.

"Pretty soon he'll start liking girls right?!" she said, exasperated, not hearing him. "All the girls he brings home now to play games, Fugaku I fear pretty soon he'll start having _urges_." She whispered as if it were taboo.

He clenched the newspaper without looking to her.

"Games…?"

"So Itachi says," she said bluntly. "I mean, he's always up there with some girl making a ruckus. Come to think of it, when Itachi was about his age he had a bad video game habit too."

Fugaku faintly groaned.

"Why, just last night he had a girl spend the night didn't he? Probably to test the new video game Itachi says he just bought him," Mikoto said matter-factly.

"Mikoto…sweetheart…you have to understand, Sasuke is—"

"Oh! Sasuke-honey!" Mikoto said, abruptly standing up as he stepped into the kitchen, shirtless and sweaty, his hair in a ruffled mess and his hands in his pockets.

He raised a brow as Mikoto stepped up to him.

"Sasuke," she took a deep breath, "I know this is a really awkward time for you, you're going through a lot at your age, but I want you to know that mommy is here for you and any questions you may have about what's going on…down there…" she murmured.

"Mom." He sighed, holding his head. "It's too early for this."

"I strongly don't encourage _it_ until you turn eighteen, I'll even buy you your first pack of condoms if you want!" she said excitingly.

Sasuke stood still and raised a brow again, "Thanks but…I'm good…for now."

Mikoto clasped her hands together and her eyes watered, "my baby boy! So young and inexperienced—!"

He narrowed his eyes.

"Stay right here! I'm going to go pick up a book on parenting puberty!" she said excitingly as she ran past him. "And we really have to do something about those late night video games young man! You're always waking up tired and sweaty!"

When the door slammed Sasuke looked to Fugaku who glanced at him.

"Video games…?" Sasuke slurred.

"Blame your brother…"

* * *

** 2\. My Best Friend's Girlfriend Is My Sister**

* * *

Naruto groaned loudly and obnoxiously as he collapsed on the second living room's couch early Saturday morning where Neji, Shikamaru, and Gaara sat after breakfast.

Naruto groaned again, his face deep into the cushion as he shook violently.

Shikamaru sighed and Neji rolled his eyes.

"What's the matter with you." Gaara demanded.

"You know guys; sometimes I forget that the girl _Teme_ is dating, always kissing, and always…doing, is my…sister."

"So? We thought you'd be used to it by now." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, well. Sometimes I have to have a grim reminder dattebayo…" he murmured.

_The previous day (mid-afternoon)_

_Naruto beamed as he walked back up the steps after just lazing by the pool side with the guys. Well, most of the guys._

_Sasuke had been halled up in his room since noon. Deciding he should join them, Naruto stepped to his door._

"_Hey! Teme come on! You've been in your room all day!" Naruto said, opening the door. "You should come and hang out with—"_

_His eyes nearly shot out of his sockets when he finally heard the noise and saw the sight of Sasuke (his back to him) on top of a whimpering and moaning Megami, riding her like there was no tomorrow._

_Breathing heavily, Sasuke stopped and turned his head to the side, glaring at Naruto as he tried to catch his breath._

_Megami picked her head up, her hair ruffled as she attempted to cover her breasts._

"_Hey bro! What's up?!" she said sweetly._

"_Don't you knock dobe." Sasuke said coldly._

_Without saying a word Naruto crept backwards, bringing the door with him and quietly shutting it._

_In silence he began making his way down the hall, the only problem was he walked wobbly and knocked into things like a drunk until he tripped and collapsed on the floor._

Neji burst out laughing as Naruto groaned again.

"Stop over thinking, it's past the point of weird that your best friend is dating your sister." Gaara said nonchalantly.

"Just a friendly reminder that I lost my virginity to _your_ sister…" Shikamaru mumbled. Gaara trailed his eyes to him, forming into a glare.

"And aren't you dating Hinata? She's like a sister to me and I _let_ you go out with her." Neji said seriously.

"Think of it this way." Shikamaru said, "we all think of the girls as our best friends or sister (grant it the one we're not dating) so it shouldn't be any different from walking in on Neji and Ten (which you've done countless times) or anyone else for that matter."

"I guess you're right," Naruto sighed.

The boys turned to the sounds of footsteps, seeing Sasuke walk into the living room, his hands in his pockets.

"Morning," he said casually.

Naruto shook visibly and groaned, collapsing back into the couch, to the boys chagrin.

* * *

**3\. How To Have A Baby**

* * *

"Wow, your stomach is getting bigger every day."

Neji cringed as the heel of Tenten's foot dug into his cheek bone.

"I mean because of the baby! The baby god damn it!" he yelled.

"Oh," she said, nodding, understanding, as they sat in his room on his bed alone in the late afternoon.

He trailed his hand down her bare stomach as she watched him continuously run his hand over the thick, engorged section where the baby was growing.

Tenten sighed, "So what do you think we should name him?"

"Her."

Tenten rolled her eyes as he continued to run his hand up and down her stomach.

"You know, I would have expected so much different from you. Don't you want a male heir to the Hyuga family?"

"_I'm_ not even the heir to the Hyuga family." He said dully, his eyes focused on her abdomen. "And besides, I honestly don't care what sex the baby is. But I would like a girl."

"Really?" Tenten laughed. "You really want to deal with periods, regular puberty, boys hanging around the house, lingerie hanging around the house, heartbreak, and pregnancy, all in one go—?"

"I would treat her like a princess." He said plainly, his hand motions on her stomach, seized. "I'll buy her all the tampons she wants and give her the space she needs when she's having one of her days. I'll sooner cut my stomach open and die before I let her bring a boy home. As long as she picks up after herself she can leave a bra in the fridge for all I care. I'll sit there and hold the tissue if I need too but I'll still be the one telling her I told her so. And pregnancy? You must be out of your god damn mind if you think she's getting _anywhere_ near a penis before she's thirty."

Tenten burst out loud laughing and flopped back into his bed. He leaned down, trapping her as she trailed her own hand down her stomach.

"That _almost_ sounds like how to treat me." She giggled.

He shrugged.

"But, you don't treat me like a princess." She frowned, whispering a bit.

He raised a brow, "of course not."

She trailed her eyes away, just as he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips, letting her trail her eyes back to meet his.

"Because you're my queen, and I am but a humble servant…"

* * *

**4\. Are You Smarter Than A Sakura?**

* * *

"So what'd you get?" Sakura smiled to Gaara as they were handed back the results of their AP Physics test.

Gaara, who had not been paying attention when the teacher handed them back, glanced at the paper then stared out the window once again. "I don't really care."

"Oh come on!" she giggled, "I wanna know!"

"What did you get?** "**

Excitedly, she flipped her paper around.

"100 percent!"

He half-smiled when he glanced at her, "Good job, Sakura."

"Now come on! What about you!"

"You can look yourself if you'd like." He shrugged a bit.

Quickly, Sakura whipped up his paper. She didn't know what she was so hyped about, he couldn't have gotten a higher score than her, and Miss. Goto said beforehand that only one student had gotten the highest grade.

But, she screeched like a banshee when she stared at his paper, alerting and shocking the lot of the class.

_106_

"What?" he said as he trailed his eyes to her, not showing his surprise.

"You got a 106!" she whisper-yelled. "You got 106! How does that happen?!"

His face remained stoic as he glanced at the paper.

"Sakura…"

"How did you get over a hundred?! I only got a hundred! I spent hours studying for this test!" she whipped her head around in shock and confusion.

"Sakura…"

She jumped up as the bell rang.

"I must not have put in enough detail in my written response! That has to be it! Or maybe there was extra credit I didn't see!"

"Sakura…"

He sighed as she walked out of the room with her things, flailing the tests in her hand. Quickly, he followed her.

"Or maybe Miss. Goto has it out for me!" she gasped dramatically. "You know I got a 99 percent on the last test after I knocked her pencils over by accident! That has to be it! I just don't know what I did this time!"

"Sakura…" Gaara called as he followed her to lunch.

"I can't believe this! I mean, no offense Gaara I know you're smarter than me in a lot of things but Physics is my element! I can't have a lower grade! I can't! That's it! I have to burn it! I have to burn the evidence! Oh but wait! Miss. Goto already knows!"

She gasped again.

"Sakura…" he sighed in exasperation as he caught up with her.

"That means I have to burn her room too! I might even have to burn the entire school down to—"

She raised a brow as Gaara took his test paper from her hand, flipped it over with a blank expression, and handed it back to her, putting his hands in his pockets.

She blinked as she stared at the paper.

"You got a ninety percent…" she whispered. "Miss. Goto forgot to dot her percent…and it was upside down."

She blushed sheepishly and stared at her shoes as he half-smiled at her again.

"Sorry…" she murmured.

He said nothing, but simply leaned down and kissed her cheek.

When he stood straight she looked up to him and smiled, linking her arm with his as they continued on to lunch.

"Does this mean I got a higher grade than you on the English test?"

"Don't push it…"

* * *

** 5\. Neko Goes For A Drive**

* * *

"Read it and weep Hinata! This is how you take care of a car!" Ino smiled triumphantly as she gazed at the sparkling yellow Bug car before her.

Hinata giggled as both girls stood outside in the spring light while Ino wiped down her car.

"I must say Ino, it looks marvelous. I'm surprised at you, normally you would never think of going anywhere near anything mechanical."

Ino huffed, "It's not mechanical if I'm keeping my precious baby gorgeous! It takes skill to make a car look good! Do you have any idea how many times I had to get Lammie waxed per week when I had her?"

"Actually I do…" Hinata mumbled with a nervous smile.

The girls looked to the open front door when Neko came running out, wagging his tail in excitement.

"Hi Neko-baby!" Ino cooed as he ran into her arms.

"Ruff! Ruff ruff!" he responded.

After a kiss she turned around and planted him on the front seat of her car, where he continued to jump and bounce in excitement.

"Ino, you actually let an animal into your car!" Hinata gasped.

Ino waved her hand nonchalantly. "Oh please, there's protective covering on the seats, like I would ever. Like I was saying, it takes a true master to make a car look good—"

Hinata blinked a couple times as the car slowly began to move backwards behind Ino.

"Um…Ino?"

"—It's not always about oil and machines or whatever other pieces go into a car!" she grimaced as the car sped up a bit as it came down towards the drive way.

"Ino—"

"Don't interrupt me Hinata, it's rude! Now, as I was saying, I'm not letting anything happen to this like I did to Lammie. We got in so many almost accidents and a few real ones that I feared for her life!"

The car sped out the driveway. Hinata's eyes widened.

"Ino!"

"—And I'm going to make sure that absolutely nothing happens to my—"

"INO! The car!" Hinata yelled.

Ino twisted around, nearly giving herself a whiplash as she watched the car (somehow turn) and head down the road.

Her scream could be heard in Hokkaido.

"Why didn't you say something?!" Ino yelled as the girls raced after it.

Hinata sighed in exasperation as both girls chased the car down the road.

As they rushed to catch up with it, Neko poked his head out and smiled at the girls, wagging his tail from the open-doored front seat.

"Oh I'm so happy you're having a good time Neko!" Ino yelled furiously.

Hinata, nearly breathless as they chased the car—and Neko—for half a mile was none to surprised to see that Ino, even in five inch thin heels, was still furiously running like a track star, heading to the car.

She screamed like a warrior princess as she jumped the hood of the car. She crawled over the roof until, as the car still rushed down the main road (to the chagrin of many drivers and the confusion of many people) she was able to slip into the driver's seat whereas Neko moved to the passenger's seat happily as she stopped the car

"Why don't you put this sort of energy into sports?!" Hinata called, out of breath as she finally caught up to the car and collapsed onto her butt, breathing heavily.

"Oh my sweet little baby! I'm so glad you're alright!" Ino smiled happily as she picked Neko up. "Don't you ever scare mommy like that again!"

Hinata smiled warmly, "Yes, I'm glad Neko's fine too—"

"Who the hell's talking about Neko?!" she shot as she tossed the puppy onto Hinata's lap.

"I was talking about my poor baby! You must have gone through so much! Mommy's sorry!" she cried dramatically.

Hinata sighed and ran a hand down her face as Neko barked and bounced on her lap.

* * *

**What do you think? Want more?**

**Chapter collections will vary from minibites and short stories. If it minibites there will be more stories. If it is short stories, there maybe be able two or three, it depends. Sometimes I may even mix it up.**

**Yes A.H will still be updated as soon as I possibly can, but this is just a little side thing I'm trying out since I'll have the summer to do a little more.**

**Hope you liked! See you soon!**


	2. Minibite collection 6-10

**Hi guys. So it's been a couple weeks. The whole point of _A_._H: Anthology_ is quick random short stories/minibites at least once a week (to the best of my ability) during the insanity of the main story and the wait.**

**So this took me 2-3 weeks because I've been setting up story ideas and working on life and ect.**

**Yep.**

**Anyway! Here you go:**

* * *

**MINIBITE collection (6-10)**

* * *

**6\. Primo Girl**

* * *

"Naruto-kun…are you sure this is necessary?" Hinata smiled a bit, shifting her weight onto her left as she patiently waited against the wall in a white mid-thigh skirt and a dark purple sleeveless sheer top, clutching her matching handbag.

"Of course it is Hinata-chan! There's no way we can have a simple date if I go in there as myself!" Naruto pressed, bending over and slipping the tight curly blonde wig over his head.

Hinata suppressed a giggle as the both of them stood outside a popular new Konoha movie theater near a dark alley where Naruto forced himself into a dress, makeup, and wig. Naruto smiled as he brushed down her flowery light purple dress.

"This is the only way we can get some quality 'alone time.'"

"Naruto," Hinata smiled sadly. "I don't mind just sitting at your home or mine and doing something for a date, just as long as I'm with you."

"No way Hina!" he chanted as he stumbled in slipping on her five inch heels. "I'm not gonna miss out on spending time with you in public just because of my image! Don't worry about it! I'm sure this'll work dattebayo!" he beamed.

"So! How do I look?" he smiled.

Hinata's cheeks burned with contained laughter. "You look like my boyfriend decided to dress up like a girl."

"Oops! Almost forgot!" he suddenly jumped.

Hinata frowned a bit and raised a brow as he bent down to the bag that contained his clothing. She blinked furiously when he rose holding two yellow melons in his hands.

"Naruto!" she gasped.

"Don't worry Hina! They're not as big as yours! They're babies! Maybe Sakura at least!" he smiled broadly

"Oh god!" Hinata groaned. "Come on Naruto-kun, let's just hurry or we'll miss the movie." She turned away as he stuffed the fruit in his dress and with a confident smile, began to strut next to her.

Stepping into the light of the movie theater with crowding movie goers, Naruto strutted as Hinata searched her purse for their tickets.

"Do you think I should have put on pink lipstick instead of red?"

"Please don't say things like that after tonight Naruto-kun."

"Hey! Look over there!"

"Hey check it out!"

"Hey dude! Look!"

Both Hinata and Naruto stopped and blinked as a group of boys began to surround Naruto.

"Oh no! Hina!" he whispered frightfully. "I think they know! The disguise didn't work!"

Hinata giggled once again as Naruto backed up a bit while they surrounded him.

"I don't think that's the case, Naruto-kun."

"Hey you're cute!"

"What's your name?!"

"Hey are you here alone?"

"You wanna be my date?"

"How's it hanging sexy?"

Naruto blinked furiously and clutched his fake chest as the boys crowded him and shot questions to him.

"You're a real primo girl!" Hinata called, giggling after.

Naruto fumed silently as the boys shot questions at him. Surrounded by guys wasn't exactly the date night he had in mind.

In fury, he whipped off his wig and jabbed a finger towards himself.

"I'M A GUY!"

The boys backed up and blinked furiously as the rest of those outside the theater stopped and stared.

It was no more than a second before a girl finally spoke up.

"HOLY SHIT THAT'S NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

"Oh crap…" Naruto mumbled, slumping and letting the dress slightly cascade down as the lot of the theater, including the staff, began crowding him more than the boys had.

"Naruto-kun?! Why are you wearing a dress?"

Naruto burned red and held his hands in his face as the lot shot out question after question, most wondering why he was dressed like a woman.

He looked up and half-smiled at Hinata who beamed at him sweetly.

"Do you...mind not telling the guys about this…?" he said over the crowd.

"I don't think I'll have to, Naruto-kun." Hinata answered as phone cameras flashed left and right.

* * *

**7\. Sort of Siblings **

**(Summer before sixth grade)**

* * *

"Alright! Time to set some ground rules!" Tenten barked.

"As in…?" Megami croaked, watching her march back and forth while she stood like a little soldier in the living room.

"As in if you're going to be living with me and my parents, you have to know the ropes. We may have found an understanding but that doesn't mean I completely like you."

"Thanks…?" Megami raised a brow as she flopped onto the couch.

"Rule number one!" she barked again, making Megami jump. "You gotta ask before you sit on the couch!"

"Say what?!" Megami yelled, picking up the brush on the table next to her.

She blinked once again when Tenten chucked the brush from her hand, her brown pigtail bouncing in the process.

"Rule two! You can only use my brush when I say you can!" Tenten smirked, crossing her arms.

"But I have to brush this! If I don't it'll just get bigger and longer than it already is and then it'll eat me!"

Tenten rolled her eyes and tossed the brush behind her.

"Rule three, you will address me as Tenten-_sama_."

"In your dreams." Megami said tonelessly.

"RULE NUMBER FOUR!" she said loudly, making Megami jump and sigh.

"Everything in the fridge and cabinets are off limits. You have to come to me if you want anything!"

"Are you serious?!" Megami yelled, jumping up. "No way! You can take away my brush and my couch but you don't mess with a redhead's food! I'll ninja chop your ass!"

Tenten blinked.

This was the first time she'd ever seen this side of her but she quickly caught her composure.

"You mean _my _brush, _my_ couch, and the food in _my _fridge! Don't forget that you're new here! Everything you're using was originally mine!"

Megami frowned, "I thought we had an understanding."

Tenten crossed her arms and turned away, "not exactly. Which brings me to rule five. You do not mess with my mojo in school. I have a rep yeah know and I have to make my place on the sports teams when middle school starts!"

Megami frowned and turned.

Tenten sighed and bit her bottom lip. "And…rule number six…don't talk to Meki…she's the queen of mean and I'm pretty sure I saw some new girls hanging around her…for your own good and ours just stay out of her way…"

Megami turned back and beamed. Tenten glanced at her then lifted her chin and turned away.

"Can I make a rule of my own now…?"

"What…?"

Megami stepped up and brought her into a hug, to her surprise.

"Can I call you my sister…? I don't think I've ever had a sibling…I'd sure like you as one…"

Tenten blushed a bit and slowly wrapped her arms in a hug as well, smiling.

"Sure thing red…"

* * *

**8\. Pillow Talk**

* * *

Sakura gasped when her eyes suddenly popped open. She glanced around in the darkness, the only light coming in from the long windows, breathing heavily with her eyes broad as she shook in the bed.

"Bad dream…?"

She whipped her head to the right where her eyes met Gaara's stoic ones. He lay, staring straight at her, bare in chest and his black pajama pants covered in the blanket.

She sighed, "yeah…but don't worry about it, sorry I didn't mean to bother you."

"Bother me?" he smirked. "I simply stare at you all night so you didn't disturb anything."

Sakura smiled sadly, her green eyes glistening in the light.

"I wish you could."

"What? Is it creepy that I watch you?"

She laughed and shook her head lightly, "No! no! not at all, I actually like knowing that your keeping an eye on me. It makes me feel safe knowing you're near me, protecting me."

"So why would you want me to sleep?"

She rolled over and laid herself on top of him. He put his hands behind his head as she rested her hands on the top of his chest.

"I want you to sleep so you can dream. So when you dream you can tell me what you dream about…and if you dream about me…"

He lifted himself up a bit and softly kissed her.

"If I could, I'd always dream of you…maybe even now, if I tried…you'd take me out of my nightmares…"

She sighed and snuggled into his left shoulder.

"I wish I knew what you were thinking…I wish I knew what you were feeling."

"I'll dream through you…as long as you're around…I'll never have a reason to feel the way I used to…"

"Gaara…" she whispered. "Don't say things like that…it makes me feel weird…"

He chuckled and turned over so he was now on top. When she was laid back he laid back on his own side.

"Go back to sleep, we have to be up early tomorrow." He kissed her cheek as she snuggled back into his covers.

"By the way."

She looked up to him as he stared intently into her eyes.

"What was that nightmare about anyway…?"

Sakura blushed and hid under her sheets.

"I had a dream that I failed a math test…and Ino got a higher score than me…"

* * *

**9\. A Blonde Wedding**

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Ino! This is gorgeous!"

"Of course it is, I made it." Ino scoffed in an obvious tone as she stood behind an excited Midori. Measuring tape sat wrapped around her neck and her former glasses on. She stood with her arms crossed in a loose red mini skirt and matching halter top, watching the mirror as Midori excitingly examined herself in the finished wedding gown.

"It looks great Ino." Hinata smiled as the girls sat behind on the couches of Midori's apartment penthouse villa.

"Ovi," Ino smiled, tossing her hair back. "The fabric is from my mom's designer's _Dare To Be Different_ collection. She let me have it and ordered the Egyptian gold for me. The gold though is coming out of my trust fund." Ino growled.

"Oh I'm so sorry Ino! I'll pay you back right away!" Midori said abruptly turning around.

"Don't worry about it!" she waved her hand nonchalantly. "As long as it came out gorgeous, and it did." She smiled triumphantly.

"Even so, It's not completely finished yet, I still want to tweak it before the wedding." She sighed.

"I think it's perfect just the way it is," Midori frowned, not finding a thing wrong with it.

"Come on Ino, don't overdo it." Sakura sighed as she flipped through a bridal magazine.

"I never overdo anything!" Ino shot. "Clothing related anyway…"

"I'm kinda nervous." Midori sighed. "Do you guys think Itachi will like it?"

"Uchiha's like anything they can take off in under five seconds." Megami said bluntly, playing her DS.

"Gami! What the hell." Tenten narrowed her eyes.

"Just speaking the truth…" she mumbled.

"Personally, if this were my wedding, I would never be caught dead in this dress." Ino huffed.

Midori gaped and the girls turned to Ino in shcok.

"I mean," she said dreamily, clasping her hands together. "When I'm getting married my dress will be the epitome of perfection, it'll be unlike anything you've ever seen! The moment I get to college I'm going to start designing the ultimate wedding dress! And of course Shikamaru's tux has to be perfect too! Oh and your bridesmaids dresses! They won't be anywhere near as pretty as mine but they'll be near the level! Everything about my wedding has to be _perfection_ or else I'm not taking one step down that fucking isle! I have to take notes at your wedding Midori! Celebrity weddings are always huge! Maybe you can let me walk down the aisle in your dress as a test run, or—"

"Ino!"

Ino twisted around, out of her dream state at the sound of all the girls calling her name.

Sakura sighed, "For the thousandth _time_, you are _not _the one getting married."

Midori laughed as Ino crossed her arms for the umpteenth time and huffed.

"I know…" she grumbled.

Tenten smiled wickedly, "So…you plan on marrying Shikamaru, is that right?"

All five girls burst out laughing as Ino's cheeks burned brightly.

"W-wait! I-I didn't say that!"

Midori giggled and twirled around in her wedding dress, dreamily examining herself as she thought about the oncoming day where she would walk down the aisle and profess her love for Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

**10\. Brothers**

**(7****th**** grade: September)**

* * *

"You're a complete idiot, you know that?"

"Shut the hell up teme! Nobody asked you for opinion!" Naruto growled.

Sasuke sighed as both he and Naruto walked down the sidewalk in the sunset. Sasuke walked with his hands in his pockets as Naruto rubbed at the un-bandaged bruises on his arms and chest. Along with a black eye, busted lip and scraped knees with bruises all over his body as well.

"You know you could have avoided that."

"What are you talking about?! They were asking for it! If I didn't do something they never would have left her alone!" Naruto said firmly, flinching when he accidentally rubbed a bruise.

"You shouldn't go picking fights with people you don't know. You shouldn't go picking fights period. You always get your ass whooped."

"I do not! I beat those guys good and you know it!" he barked.

Sasuke trailed his bored eyes to him, "Yeah. Until all three of them started beating the crap out of you. You're lucky I was walking by the park."

"Speaking of that!" Naruto yelled, to his annoyance. "Nobody asked you to step in _teme_! When I need your help I'll ask for it and I never do!"

"You always do."

"I do not! You ruined everything anyway! That girl acted like you saved her when I did all the work!"

"You didn't do anything." Sasuke said firmly. "You only distracted them by letting them bruise your face long enough for me to tell her to hide then kick their asses."

"You're always taking this from me…" Naruto grumbled. "You're always acting like your better than me…girls, sports, grades—"

"That's because I am better at those things than you are." He said tonelessly.

Naruto huffed and turned away.

"But it doesn't mean I'm better than you…even if I am, I wouldn't admit it."

"Thanks," Naruto bit sarcastically.

"There are things you're good at, it doesn't matter if not everyone appreciates it. You did stand up for that chick against three guys. That takes guts."

"You would have done it," Naruto shrugged.

"Maybe. If I benefited in it in some way. You do it because you know it's right."

Naruto beamed and put his bruised arm around Sasuke's shoulder, to his irritation "Looks like I am better than you at something!"

"Don't flatter yourself…" he said blankly. "And isn't your arm hurting?"

Naruto suddenly jumped and held his reddening right arm.

"Ow…"

The boys finally stopped at Jiraiya's house.

"You'd better hurry inside and bandage those before Jiraiya gets back. I promised him I'd keep you out of trouble."

"How's that working out for you?" Naruto smiled broadly, scratching the back of his head as he flashed his teeth.

He turned and began to head in but quickly stopped and turned back to Sasuke.

"Hey uh…thanks…Sasuke…"

"Whatever. You know I'll always be there to pull your ass out of trouble." He smirked as he began walking down the sidewalk.

"Yeah! Well! Next time it'll be me pulling _your_ ass out of trouble _TEME_!"

* * *

**I'm gonna go for short stories next time. There are short stories and minibites set up so if next time is short stories it'll be about two or three.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! See you soon!**


End file.
